Everybody Evolution's Back
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: Imagine Evolution as a boy band...A parody of Backstreet Boys' "Everybody (Backstreet's Back)". Check it out!


Author's Note: I got this idea in the shower! I was singing "Everybody (Backstreet's Back" in the shower and I was thinking of Randy Orton...then I was like "Wouldn't it be hilarious if Evolution sung this and had their own version?" So, here it is! I don't own the WWE, Vince McMahon, Evolution or Backstreet Boys. Oh yeah, this has it's own little music video too. Hehe...  
  
Randy Orton sat back in his chair. He was seated in the locker room of Evolution, watching as Dave Batista and Hunter Hearst Helmsley had an arm wrestling match on a small table in front of him. Ric Flair was being the ref for the match. Hunter and Batista were practically tied, and Hunter's face was turning red as he tried to hold the monster's arm back. Coming up unsuccesful, Hunter's arm hit the table. Batista leaped up and threw his hands in the air. Randy smirked as Hunter looked on, a bit angry. The Nature Boy Ric Flair began to console him. Batista stopped celebrating as he looked around the room.  
  
Batista: Everybody...  
  
Rest of Evolution: Yeah...  
  
Batista: Rock your body...  
  
Rest of Evolution: Yeah...  
  
Batista: Everybody...  
  
Rest of Evolution: Yeah...  
  
Batista: Rock your body right...  
  
Everybody rose from their seats and Hunter kicked the table out of the way. They lined up and sung.  
  
Evolution: Evolution's back, alright!  
  
Ric Flair pumped his fist into the air and gave a "WOOO!" as the rest of the group began dancing. Hunter stepped forward.  
  
Triple H: Oh my god, we're back again. Brothers, sisters, everybody sing. Gonna bring the flavor, show you how. Gotta question for you, better answer now. Yeah...  
  
Randy Orton: Am I original?  
  
Rest of Evolution: Yeah...  
  
Batista: Am I the only one?  
  
Rest of Evolution: Yeah...  
  
Randy Orton: Am I sexual?  
  
He placed his hands behind his head and humped the air.  
  
Rest of Evolution: Yeah...  
  
Batista: Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now!  
  
Batista and Randy Orton stepped back into the line and all four members of Evolution began dancing in unison. They swayed and swung, making complete fools of themselves.  
  
Evolution: Everybody...Yeah! Rock your body...Yeah! Everybody...Rock your body right. Evolution's back, alright! Alright!  
  
Ric Flair stepped forward and threw his hands up in the air.  
  
Ric Flair: WOOO! Now throw your hands up in the air. Wave them around like you just don't care. If you wanna party, let me hear you yell...  
  
Rest of Evolution: YEAH!!!  
  
Ric Flair: 'Cuz we've got it going on again.  
  
Randy Orton: Am I original?  
  
Rest of Evolution: Yeah...  
  
Batista: Am I the only one?  
  
Rest of Evolution: Yeah...  
  
Randy Orton: Am I sexual?  
  
He placed his hands behind his head and humped the air.  
  
Rest of Evolution: Yeah...  
  
Batista: Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now!  
  
Batista and Randy Orton stepped back into the line and all four members of Evolution began dancing in unison. They swayed and swung, making complete fools of themselves.  
  
Evolution: Everybody...Yeah! Rock your body...Yeah! Everybody...Rock your body right. Evolution's back, alright! Alright!  
  
Triple H: So everybody, everywhere...  
  
Ric Flair: Don't be afraid. Don't have no fear...  
  
Batista: I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand...  
  
Randy Orton: As long as there'll be matches, we'll be coming back again!  
  
Evolution: Everybody...Yeah! Rock your body...Yeah! Everybody...Rock your body right.  
  
Triple H: Rock your body right...  
  
Evolution: Evolution's back...  
  
Batista: Everybody...  
  
Ric Flair: Everybody...  
  
Evolution: Yeah...Rock your body  
  
Randy Orton: Rock your body...  
  
Triple H: Everybody!  
  
Evolution: Yeah!  
  
Ric Flair: Everybody, rock your body.  
  
Randy Orton: Everybody...  
  
Batista: Everybody, rock your body!  
  
Triple H: Rock your body right...  
  
Ric Flair: Everybody...WOOO!  
  
Evolution: Evolution's back, ALRIGHT!  
  
After the group has finished up their song and dance, they resume to their regular activities, as if nothing happened. Little did they know...their owner Vince McMahon was videotaping the whole ordeal. He begins walking down the hallways, a smug look on his face. "Evolution as a boy band...Who would've known?" 


End file.
